


Suprise . . .

by Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay



Series: Pride 2019 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Comes Out, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Homophobia, I Tried, I just really hate Robert Lightwood, M/M, Secret Relationship, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay/pseuds/Gwendolyn_Loves_Gay
Summary: Alec didn't want his family to find out about Magnus this way, but . . .





	Suprise . . .

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna pretend that no one knows that Alec is gay, or dating Magnus.

“Jace! We’re in the middle of the kitchen.” Clary whisper-yelled, pushing Jace away.

“So? Isabelle will understand that I want to kiss my girlfriend.” Jace reasoned, pulling Clary closer.

“Guys,” Isabelle said. “You do have a bedroom. Use it.”

“Maybe we will.” Jace said.

“Maybe later.” Clary said.

“Fine.” Jace said. He rested his head on Clary’s shoulder and sucked in a breath, grabbing his hip.

“You okay?” Clary asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Jace gritted out.

“Is Alec okay?” Clary asked.

“Oh, Alec’s definitely okay.” Jace said.

He poured a glass of orange juice and sat down. “Seriously, I’m fine.”

Clary shrugged and went back to her breakfast as Magnus entered the kitchen.

“Is Alec okay?” Jace asked when he came out.

“Yeah. I healed all of his injuries from last night.” Magnus said.

“Good.”

“Ooh, Clary made breakfast.” Alec said as he came in. “Right?”

“Alec, can I talk to you?” Jace asked, standing up.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Alec asked, walking to the hallway.

“Did you just hook up with Magnus?” Jace whispered.

“Why would you think that?” Alec whispered back.

Jace tilted Alec’s chin to the side and touched a purple bruise on Alec’s jawline.

“I fought a demon yesterday. Of course I have a few bruises.” Alec said, his cheeks turning red.

“Alec, you can’t lie to me about this.” Jace said.

“How did you know?” Alec asked.

“You, my friend, need to get better at blocking our bond.” Jace said, turning around.

“Wait.” Alec grabbed Jace’s arm. “You aren’t upset?” He asked.

“Why would I be upset? Magnus makes you happy. So what if he’s a warlock, or a man for that matter. The people who get hung up on that kind of thing are stupid. Remember that.” Jace said. “Now, let’s go eat breakfast.”

* * *

 

“Are you good at makeup?” Alec asked when he walked into Clary’s room, shutting the door behind him.

“Yeah. Why?” Clary set her sketchbook aside and stood up. “And why are you wearing a hood? It’s super hot out.”

“Wait. First question, do you know where Isabelle is?” Alec asked.

“She’s at the hotel Dumont. She won’t be back until lunchtime. What’s going on?” Clary asked, starting to get worried.

“Okay. Just to be clear, this conversation stays between us. Understood?” Alec said.

“Understood.”

“I need you to help me cover up a hickie.” Alec said, taking off his hood.

“Why don’t you just use your Iratze?” Clary asked.

“Because an Iratze doesn’t heal injuries made by downworlders.” Alec explained.

“And you got a hickie from a vampire?”

“A warlock, actually.” He corrected.

“Sit in the makeup chair.” Clary said. “And take off your sweatshirt.”

Alec sat down at Clary’s desk, pulling his sweatshirt over his head.

Clary returned from her closet with a bag. She opened it and started laying things out on the desk.

“Why is that orange?” Alec asked, pointing to a small tube.

“Because we want this to actually work. Chin up.” Clary used her finger to lift Alec’s chin and started applying the orange cream.

“So, tell me more about this warlock.” Clary said as she worked.

“Why should I?” Alec asked.

“Because I’m covering a hickie. I kinda want to know more about who left it there.”

“You know-“ Alec gulped. “You know him.”

“I do?” Clary asked.

“Yeah. You’ve known him most of your life.” Alec hinted.

“You and Magnus are dating?” Clary asked.

“I’m just as surprised as you are.” Alec said.

“Wow. Good job.” Clary smirked, continuing to apply makeup. She sprayed ‘Setting Spray’ on it and stood back, admiring her work.

“I hate to ask this, but do you have any more?” Clary questioned.

“No, that’s it. Thank you.” Alec said as he stepped out.

* * *

 

“Magnus. We’re supposed to be working.” Alec said when Magnus pulled away for air.

“Then consider this your lunch break.” Magnus said, kissing along Alec’s neck.

“The Institute Head doesn’t get a lunch break.” Alec said, grabbing a fistful of Magnus’s hair.

“Then I’ll just, I don’t know, erase everyone’s memory.” Magnus said.

Alec pulled Magnus back up and pressed their lips together. Magnus put his hands on Alec’s hips and walked him backwards, lifting him up so he was sitting on the desk. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus's waist and pulled him closer, running his hands down his back.

"Alec, I got those papers you-Never mind!"

Alec looked up just in time to see his sister shut the door to his office with a stack of paper covering her eyes.

"You should probably go make sure she's not scarred for life." Magnus said, helping Alec off of the desk.

"Yeah, good idea." Alec kissed Magnus once more and Magnus opened a portal. "You're still meeting me at seven, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Magnus said as he stepped into the portal to his loft.

Alec walked over to the door and opened it slowly, Isabelle was standing at the other end of the hallway talking to Jace.

"Isabelle, can I talk to you for a second?" Alec asked.

"Yeah sure. Are you sure it's a good time?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah. I'm just about finished with my lunch break."

Isabelle closed the door behind her and sat down in the chair opposite Alec.

"These are the reports from the mission I went on at the Hotel." She said, handing Alec her papers.

Alec scanned the papers, putting them in the stack of other incoming mission reports.

"That looks great. I'm glad you had a successful mission. So I'm gay." Alec said.

"I noticed." Isabelle replied.

"And I'm in love with a downworlder." Alec continued.

"Me too. But I think you should know that Magnus doesn't have-"

"A bellybutton. Yeah, I noticed that." Alec said.

"When did you notice?" Isabelle asked, fake innocence lacing her voice.

"About a month ago." Alec answered.

"A month?" Isabelle asked.

"I know." Alec said, just as shocked. "It's unbelievable."

"Does anyone else know?" Isabelle asked.

"Jace and Clary, but that's it." Alec answered.

"I'm not even going to ask why Clary knew before me." Isabelle asked, standing up to give Alec a hug. 

"I'm happy for you." She said before she left.

* * *

 

"It's almost their six-month anniversary."

"I'm so proud of them."

"Do you guys know when they're going to tell mom and dad?"

"Alec said he'd tell-Hey, Simon."

"When did Alec say he was going to tell his parents that he's fucking Magnus?" Simon asked when he sat down with the others.

"You know?" Isabelle asked.

"Of course I know. Vampire hearing." Simon said

"How long have you known?" Clary asked.

"Since him and Jace were talking about it right in front of my room six months ago." Simon answered.

“Wow. Does Alec know that you know?” Jace asked.

“Wait wait wait wait.” Isabelle said. “You knew, and you didn’t tell me?” She asked.

“It didn’t seem like my thing to tell.” Simon replied.

“How did you find out?” Clary asked Isabelle.

“I kinda saw them…making out in Alec’s office.” Isabelle answered.

“Wow.” Simon said.

“Yeah.”

“Alec said he was going to tell Mom and Dad when they come down over the weekend.” Jace supplied.

“At the family dinner?” Isabelle asked.

“Yeah. You should bring Simon with you.” Jace said. “And I’ll bring Clary.”

“It’s a date!” Isabelle said.

* * *

“Why are the downworlders at the family dinner?” Robert asked Isabelle quietly.

“Because we invited them. Besides, I don’t see you getting upset about Clary being here.” Isabelle shot back.

“Clary’s a shadowhunter. She’s part of our family.”

“She’s no more related to us than Magnus and Simon are.” Maryse said to Robert.

"I just want to know why they are here." Robert mumbled as he sat down at the table.

"That's not promising." Magnus whispered to Alec.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Alec said, quickly kissing Magnus's forehead and bringing the plates to the table.

Magnus and Alec sat next to each other, holding hands under the table.

"Mom, Dad. I need to tell you guys something." Alec said, his heart beating loudly.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked.

"I'm dating someone." Alec said.

"Really? Who is she?" Maryse asked. Alec winced at the word 'she'.

"His name is Magnus. He's a warlock." Alec said.

"He?" 

"Warlock?"

"Yes." Alec confirmed.

"Why would you want to date him?" Maryse asked. "He doesn't have a strong family. He can't further your social status. What do you have to gain from this relationship?"

"How could you do this to our family?" Robert asked. Jace looked like he was ready to tackle somebody. "You're dating a man. A man whose father is a greater demon. He isn't even a shadowhunter!" Robert was yelling now.

"Is that all that relationships are to you?" Alec shot at his mother. "I don't care what he can do for me socially! And I don't care how it effects you guys, either! I'm dating him because I'm in love with him, and I've spent too long chasing after men I can't have. And honestly, I hope he doesn't judge me for how judgmental my parents are. Magnus makes me happier than I've ever been, and I'm not letting anyone take that away from me. Especially you."

Everyone stared at Alec in shock.

Magnus was the first to speak. "You-you love me?" He asked.

"Of course I love you. How could I not?" Alec whispered.

"What do you mean, 'chasing after men you can't have'?" Maryse asked.

"What does it sound like he means?" Jace said. Maryse rolled her eyes.

"What  **exactly** turned you gay?" Robert asked.

"Jace." Alec deadpanned.

"Did you really just say that to your parents?" Simon asked.

"In front of your boyfriend, and Jace?" Isabelle finished.

"I can't do more damage to their opinion of me than I already have." Alec said.

"What about Jace's opinion of you?" Robert asked.

"Honey, cut it out." Maryse whispered to him.

"No." Robert said. "Do you realize what a horrible place you put Jace in? He's your  _Parabatai_ , and you just said that you're in love with him."

"It's fine. I already know how beautiful I am." Jace said.

"Where did I go wrong?" Robert asked himself. "I thought I raised a man, but instead I got you." He spat at Alec.

"Robert, sweetheart. Go warm up the car. I'll be out in a minute." Maryse said, handing Robert her keys.

"Thank you. I can't wait to get out of here." Robert huffed as he left.

As soon as the door was closed, Maryse stood up and walked over to Alec and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you." She said. "I'm glad you're finally happy. And if you and Magnus ever need anything, just call me, and I'll help you." She pulled away from Alec and pulled on her sweater. "Now, your father and I need to have a serious discussion about supporting our son. Have a good night.

Once the door was closed behind Maryse, Alec slumped back into Magnus's arms, burying his face in Magnus's shoulder. He started crying softly.

"Hey, it's okay. I've got you." Magnus whispered.

Jace stood up and came over to gently rub Alec's back.

"You guys can leave now. I'll stay here tonight, and I'll see you tomorrow." Alec said, his words muffled by the shirt Magnus was wearing.

"Are you sure? We can stay if you want." Jace offered.

"Please. I'll talk to you in the morning." Alec promised.

After everyone left, Magnus and Alec found themselves laying in bed together. Alec had his head on Magnus's chest, and Magnus had his arms wrapped around him.

"I love you, angel." Magnus whispered.

A small smile spread across Alec's face. "I love you too,  _Mi Amor."_ Alec whispered back.


End file.
